waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Prophet Motive
"The Prophet Motive" is the fourth episode of Aladdin, originally aired on the Disney Channel on February 27, 1994. It was later the third episode to air on CBS. Synopsis A narrator tells a story about an evil giant cyclops named Fashoom. Fashoom was surrounded by prodigious treasure plundered from a thousand caravans and the cyclops used his eye to destroy everyone who tried to steal his treasure. Because of this, Fashoom's brother, Fasir, cast a spell on him by turning him into stone. According to the narrator, none of this mattered until now. The story ends and the scene changes to the streets of Agrabah where Aladdin, Abu, and Iago are walking to a dead end. The three find the street strange and Iago believes they're lost. Then, they run into a blind old man, who tells the gang that he can help them find their way, but Iago doesn't believe that blinds can do that. The old man tells them that he can see more than they can and he can see the future. Aladdin doesn't want to know the future, but then changes his mind after the man thinks he's afraid. The old man makes a mask in the shape of a female face, the Mouth of Mamoon-Ra, tell Aladdin his future. She says that Aladdin will meet his doom upon the stone, making everyone shocked. The old man then makes a cloud appear, which shows Aladdin lying on the ground dead, with Jasmine, Abu, and Iago around him. Aladdin doesn't believe that this future will not happen and leaves. Aladdin, Abu, and Iago suddenly find themselves at the marketplace, confused. Meanwhile, Jasmine, Genie, and Carpet are at the palace garden. Carpet sees a female-looking carpet and goes to it. It turns out to be a marionette and the rug gets captured by Abis Mal and Haroud. Abis makes Haroud take out a jar of moths from his jacket so that they can make holes on Carpet if it doesn't do as they say. Jasmine and Genie see the villains riding on Carpet. Aladdin and the animals are heading to the palace, with Aladdin thinking about the first thing Mamoon-Ra said: "Save a friend so thin." Jasmine and Genie get out of the palace and show Aladdin the villains kidnapping Carpet, making Aladdin realize the rug is the friend the Mouth was talking about. Everyone chases Abis Mal and Haroud to a village on the sea. The villains land on a ship with Carpet and the gang gives a fisherman their money to get on one of the boats, which isn't his. On Abis' ship, Haroud is sewing Carpet on their sail. The sail in Aladdin's ship is ripped and has holes everywhere, so Genie puts his faes Carpet fly so the ship rises in the air. Aladdin tells Jasmine the fuce in the water to act like a motor so the boat speeds to Abis Mal's boat. Haroud makture poem Mamoon-Ra told him, making the princess gasp. Aladdin still doesn't believe the poem until he sees Abis Mal's ship fly towards them, which was what Mamoon-Ra said. Abis makes an anchor drop to the gang's ship to make it sink. Abis then throws a net on the gang, except Genie. Aladdin makes the jinn check on Carpet. When the gang head for sharp rocks, Aladdin realizes that this is what Mamoon-Ra meant when she said "meet your doom upon the stones." The street rat makes Abu escape while he and Jasmine try to lift themselves up with the rope. Abis Mal pulls the two in the boat. Meanwhile, Abu and Genie are on the sail with Carpet. Genie asks Abu if he should cut the rug, but the monkey tells him that it will make the ship fall. Carpet makes Genie go to Aladdin and Jasmine, who are tied up in chairs by the villains. Abis Mal tries to make them ask him what he wants to do with Carpet. Aladdin and Jasmine pretend that they don't wanna know and then the thug tells them that he's using the rug to go to Fashoom's castle to steal his treasure. Haroud then shows everyone that he captured Genie and trapped him in a magic-proof bottle. Abis Mal then puts Aladdin in a cell of the ship, while he and Haroud go to Fashoom's castle with Jasmine. Aladdin uses one of the finger bones to unlock the door, which was what Mamoon-Ra said. Meanwhile, Abu and Iago are freeing Carpet from the sail. After Carpet is free, the ship falls and the rug captures Aladdin and Abu. Meanwhile, Jasmine, Abis Mal, and Haroud go to Fashoom's castle and see that his room is filled with treasure. Abis Mal steals Fashoom's eye and when Aladdin and the others enter the castle, the cyclops comes to life. As Fashoom searches for his eye, he knocks Carpet, which knocks Aladdin to the floor. Jasmine, Abu, and Iago go to Aladdin, which is like the scene the old man showed them earlier and which means Aladdin met his doom upon the stone. Meanwhile, Fashoom finds his eye, puts it back on him, and gets angry at Abis Mal for stealing it. The cyclops then tries to shoot the thug with his eye. Meanwhile, it turns out Aladdin is still alive and he was just pretending to be dead. Fashoom tries to shoot everyone and when they get out of the way, the bolt hits a silver shield Aladdin is holding and bounces off to the ceiling above Fashoom. The ceiling then caves in killing the cyclops. Abis Mal shows Aladdin that he still has Genie and opens the bottle to see if he'll be his Genie. He then realizes that he opened the jar of moths and they run away from them. It then shows that Abu had Genie with him. The gang is now riding on Carpet. Jasmine becomes worried about Abis Mal and Haroud and Aladdin tells her that they'll come back for the villains. Jasmine then says that she wants the old man to read her future and Aladdin tells her that he'll find them. When the scene switches to the old man, he turns out to be Fasir from the story, as he reveals that he only has one eye. Trivia *"The Prophet Motive" was likely aired out of order, since Fashoom and Fasir had appeared before the following Aladdin episodes. Category:Aladdin episodes Category:Television episodes